So?
by pewdiepoo
Summary: { Twoshoot–On Going } A sequel story of Timezone; A Set of Kaihun's Series chapter 4 – genderswitch for uke! ( p.s; biar ngerti gimana awalnya, baca Timezone; A Set of Kaihun's Series Chapter 4 nya! :p )


{ A Sequel of Timezone — A Set of Kaihun's Series chapter 4 }

Don't like don't read, bby~

Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun

genderswitch!Sehun;Kyungsoo

typo(s), ooc, alternative-universe

.

Jongin tengah menaiki lift sebuah apartement yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua puluh enam dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya setelah beberapa saat lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana.

Pria tan itu baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnis nya ke Amerika. Ia tidak sabar untuk menemui jagoan kecilnya yang sudah ia tinggalkan selama hampir tiga minggu bersama Sehun.

Jongin hampir gila mendengar tangisan Daniel ketika dirinya didesak untuk segera mengambil penerbangan menuju Amerika tiga minggu yang lalu. Hanya satu orang yang terlintas dibenaknya saat itu untuk dimintai pertolongan. Sehun. Ya, si sosok bersurai cokelat yang berhasil menenangkan Daniel saat dirinya dan putra semata wayangnya itu berada disebuah wahana permainan anak berlabelkan Timezone.

Dan saat ini, disinilah Jongin berdiri. Didepan pintu apartement Sehun. Tangan kekarnya terangkat untuk menekan bel yang berada di sisi sebelah kiri pintu tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin, pintu kayu besar berwarna cokelat itu terbuka lebar. Menampakkan sosok berkulit seputih salju yang tersenyum manis kearahnya dan anak nya yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan pria tersebut.

"Daddy!" Seru Daniel ceria dan langsung menghambur kearah Jongin yang segera disambut dengan pelukan hangat laki-laki berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu.

"Merindukkan Daddy, hum?" Tanya Jongin seraya melangkah masuk kedalam apartement minimalis Sehun. Sehun menutup pintu apartement nya dan mengekor dibelakang Jongin.

"Iya! Dad, kau tahu? Aku melakukan banyak hal bersama Mommy selama Daddy pergi!" Bocah berumur empat tahun itu mulai berceloteh ria.

"Whoa, benarkah? Kau tidak nakal, kan?" Jongin menjatuhkan diri keatas Sofa, mencoba tertarik kedalam cerita jagoannya itu.

"Tentu saja tidak! Bukankah begitu, _Mom_?" Sehun yang sedari tadi belum angkat bicara, hanya mengangguk singkat dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajah mulusnya.

"Jongin, kau sebaiknya mandi dulu. Akan kusiapkan air panas untukmu," ucap Sehun seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Jongin hanya tersenyum setelahnya.

"Hei jagoan, diam disini sebentar, okay?" Daniel mengangguk.

Entah sudah berapa lama kedekatan antara dirinya dan Sehun terjalin, Jongin sudah tidak menghitunginya lagi.

Sebelum ini, hidupnya tidak pernah tertata seperti ini. Jongin memang seorang owner dari perusahaan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil dengan wibawa dan kedisiplinan yang tinggi terhadap para bawahannya. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, Jongin selalu semena-mena dengan hidupnya. Contoh kecilnya adalah mandi sepulang kerja. Dulu, sewaktu belum mengenal Sehun, Jongin tidak perduli dengan hal sepele itu. Jika tubuhnya masih bisa diajak kompromi, ia akan melakukannya. Tetapi jika sudah sangat lelah, Jongin akan langsung naik ke tempat tidurnya. Bahkan setelah mempunyai Daniel sebagai tanggung jawabnya. Namun, sekarang setelah ia mengenal gadis itu, selelah apapun dirinya jika Sehun yang bersuara dan memerintahkannya, Jongin pasti akan segera melakukannya.

Sehun, pria yang ditemui Jongin ketika keadaan sangat mendesak baginya nyatanya adalah seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang sepinggang dan bibir tipis yang merona.

Jongin hampir terkena gangguan jiwa ketika ia sadar bahwa dirinya menaruh perasaan pada Sehun, si pria yang tidak banyak bicara tetapi dapat dengan mudah membuat hati Jongin berdetak tidak karuan didalam rongga dadanya. Saat itu, Jongin terus-menerus memungkiri jika dirinya tidak lurus. Tetapi tepat satu bulan setelah ia mengenal Sehun, Sehun datang ke mansionnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan langsung menerjang tubuhnya. Awalnya Jongin terkejut bukan main ketika sosok seorang gadis yang tidak ia kenal langsung memeluknya seperti itu. Tetapi, saat Jongin mendengar isakan demi isakan yang lolos dari bibir gadis itu, Jongin langsung menyadari bahwa itu Sehun.

Sehun menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin. Tentang mengapa dirinya harus berpura-pura menjadi seorang laki-laki. Sehun sedang menjalankan aksi menyamarnya untuk menghindari ayahnya yang akan mengirimnya sekolah ke luar negeri. Sehun tidak ingin nasibnya berujung seperti kakaknya, yang mati bunuh diri akibat depresi setelah dipaksa untuk sekolah keluar negeri oleh ayahnya.

Dan karena kejadian malam itu, Jongin bersyukur kepada tuhan bahwa dirinya masih normal.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, terkadang Jongin berfikir tindakan dirinya terhadap Sehun dan tindakan Sehun terhadap dirinya, bisa dibilang jauh dari batas wajar dari sepasang kekasih apalagi teman biasa.

Jongin sering menginap di apartement Sehun karena Daniel tidak mau diajak pulang dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang dibangunkan oleh Sehun untuk berangkat ke kantor keesokan harinya. Lalu, sarapan pagi bersama Daniel dengan Sehun yang berperan membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka. Sehun yang selalu menyambut Jongin dengan senyuman hangat didepan pintu apartement ketika ia pulang dari kantor dan ingin menjemput Daniel yang bermain seharian penuh bersama Sehun di apartement milik Sehun. Atau Sehun yang tidak pernah marah atau menyangga setiap Daniel memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan Mommy.

Bagi Jongin, semua itu tidak normal tetapi tak dipungkirinya jika situasi-situasi dan keadaan seperti itu membuat dirinya seakan berada diatas awan.

Jongin sendiri bingung. Apa sebenarnya hubungan antara dirinya dan Sehun? Teman? Tapi Jongin tidak ingin hubungan mereka hanya sekedar teman. Pasangan kekasih? Jongin lebih berani untuk menyebut hubungan dirinya dan Sehun lebih menyerupai pasangan suami istri ketimbang pasangan kekasih.  
>Pasangan suami-istri? Jongin tidak gila. Jangankan janji suci di hadapan pendeta yang mengikat dirinya dan Sehun sebagai pasangan suami dan istri, bahkan menyatakan cintanya pada Sehun saja, Jongin belum pernah melakukannya.<p>

Gila memang. Entahlah, Jongin hanya merasa dirinya masih belum mampu untuk menjadi pendamping Sehun, mungkin?

"Jongin, kau mau sampai kapan berdiri disana?" Suara lembut Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

Kemudian Jongin berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun yang saat ini tengah berkutat dengan masakannya, "Sehun," Jongin merangkul pinggul ramping Sehun dan menenggelamkan kepanya diperpotongan leher gadis itu.

"Hm?" Gumam Sehun sebagai tanggapan atas panggilan Jongin.

Jongin diam, tidak menjawab atau sekedar memperpanjang pembicaraan mereka dan malah tenggelam pada kegiatan menyesap aroma tubuh Sehun yang memabukkan untuknya.

Sehun juga diam, tidak memberontak atau sekedar memprotes tindakan Jongin yang mengganggu kegiatannya. Sehun membiarkan Jongin melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Karena Sehun terbiasa. Terbiasa akan semua tindakan-tindakan kecil Jongin yang mampu membuat jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya.

"Dad, _Mom_," Jongin tersentak dan menghentikan kegiatannya ketika suara Daniel menginterupsi ditengah kesunyian.

"Aku mandi dulu," ucap Jongin lalu diikuti kecupan singkat yang ia daratkan di pipi sebelah kanan Sehun.

Setelah Jongin berlalu, Sehun menghadap kearah Daniel yang tengah menatapnya dengan polos.

"Hei," Sehun mengangkat tubuh mungil Daniel dan mendudukan bocah bermata bulat itu di _top table_.

"_You hungry_?" Tanya Sehun lembut. Daniel mengangguk beberapa kali yang membuatnya begitu lucu dimata Sehun sehingga Sehun mendarat beberapa kecupan singkat di pipi gempal Daniel.

Sehun menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung Daniel seraya berkata, "_Wanna help me to make some food for our dinner_?"

"Ayeay, kapten!" Seru Daniel bersemangat dan sekali lagi kecupan diberikan Sehun diatas pipi gembul Daniel.

Jongin yang hendak mengambil handuk, terpaku ditempatnya berdiri setelah menyaksikan pemandangan yang membuat hatinya berdesir hebat. Senyum pun tersunggingkan di wajah pria bergaris rahang tegak itu.

Seharusnya aku memang mengikat Sehun dalam ikatan suci itu.

.

Jongin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk putih tergantung indah dileher nya ketika Sehun tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

"Sehun," panggil Jongin dan Sehun menoleh, "Ya?"

"Bajuku?" tanya Jongin.

"Diatas kasur, sudah kusiapkan," kaki Jongin lemas mendengarnya.

_Perasaan itu lagi_, batinnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin keluar dari kamar dengan setelan kaus putih polos dan celana jeans pendek.

"Daddy! Cepatlah sedikit, aku sudah lapar," rengek Daniel yang pipinya sudah memerah akibat menahan kesal karena Daddy nya terlalu lama.

Jongin mempercepat gerakannya dan menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan itu.

"Aku sudah membujuknya agar makan terlebih dahulu sejak sore tadi, tapi ia bersikukuh ingin menunggumu," kata Sehun seraya membukakqm piring yang bertelungkup dihadapan Jongin dan mengambilkan nasi untuk Jongin.

Jongin mendengus lalu berkomentar, "Dia memang keras kepala,"

"Sepertimu," Jongin mendelik kearah Sehun yang tengah tersenyum geli kearahnya.

"Sehun, kau besok ada acara atau tidak?" Tanya Jongin sembari menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

"Aku ada janji untuk menemani Kyungsoo untuk _fitting_ gaun pengantin," Sehun meletakkan sesendok sayur keatas piring makan Daniel.

"Oh? Dia jadi menikah dengan Luhan?" Sehun mengamini pertanyaan Jongin dengan sebuah anggukan singkat.

"Memang ada apa?" Jongin melirik Sehun sekilas yang kini tengah sibuk dengan makanannya sendiri.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke taman bermain," jelas Jongin.

"Oh, acara liburan untuk Daniel?" Jongin menggeleng pertanda tebakan Sehun salah.

"Lalu?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Hanya berdua saja, kau dan aku," ujar Jongin dan membuat Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu Daniel bagaimana?" tanya Sehun lagi. Ia kini beralih merapihkan piring makan Daniel yang berantakan.

"Kita bisa menitipkannya pada Soojung. Ibuku bilang anak itu sedang libur semester," Sebenarnya Jongin malas menitipkan Daniel pada adiknya, Soojung. Tetapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain, karena ayah dan ibu nya berada di London.

"Oh, _great_! Kalau begitu, bisa menjemputku besok di butik milik Tiffany _eonnie_?" pinta Sehun dengan cengiran lebarnya membuat Jongin gemas lalu mengusak rambut Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Kau akan membawa Daniel ke acara _fitting_ gaun pengantin Kyungsoo?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ku jemput jam empat sore besok, okay?" Jongin menggendong Daniel untuk membiarkan Sehun lebih leluasa membersihkan meja makan.

" _No problem_," senyum Sehun terasa begitu mematikan bagi Jongin. Entah kenapa, Jongin belum terbiasa melihat senyum itu. Selalu akan ada sensasi yang seakan menyengat kulit saat senyum itu diarahkan kepadanya. Dan sensasi itu yang membuat Jongin ingin terbang melayang didetik itu juga.

_Astaga, Jongin! Kau sudah dua puluh tiga tahun, bukan remaja SMA lagi_, batinnya tak karuan.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Tapi Jongin masih dihadapkan dengan setumpuk tugas kantor nya yang menuntut untuk diselesaikan malam ini juga. Jongin memang sangat amat terbiasa tidur larut malam, bahkan terkadang tidak tidur seharian hanya demi menyelesaikan tugas kantor nya.

Jongin memutuskan untuk mengambil secangkir teh ke _pantry_. Suasana apartement Sehun sudah sepi. Mungkin Daniel sudah tidur, batinnya.

Setelah mendapat apa yang ia inginkan, Jongin bergegas menuju ruang tv dimana ia meninggalkan tugas-tugasnya disana.

_"""Now give me your hand!" he said. "We'll get home safely, you'll see!" The tiny white pebbles gleamed in the moonlight, and the children found their way home. They crept through a half open window, without wakening their parents. Cold, tired but thankful to be home again, they slipped into bed."_" langkah Jongin terhenti tepat didepan kamar Sehun.

Jongin mendekati celah pintu kamar Sehun yang sedikit terbuka dan membuka pintu itu sedikit. Dan Jongin kembali terdiam di tempatnya berdiri ketika sepasang indera penglihatannya menangkap sosok Sehun tengah mendongengkan Daniel.

_""Next day, when their stepmother discovered that Hansel and Gretel had returned, she went into a rage. Stifling her anger in front of the children, she locked her bedroom door, reproaching her husband for failing to carry out her orders. The weak woodcutter protested, torn as he was between shame and fear of disobeying his cruel wife. The wicked stepmother kept Hansel and Gretel under lock and key all day with nothing for supper but a sip of water and some hard bread,"_" Jongin memperhatikan Daniel yang asyik memainkan ujung rambut Sehun yang terjuntai indah disisi kiri kepala nya.

_Deg._

_Lagi-lagi, perasaan senang berlebih itu muncul dalam hati Jongin._

_""All night, husband and wife quarreled, and when dawn came, the woodcutter led the children out into the forest. Hansel, however, had not eaten his bread, and as he walked through the trees, he left a trail of crumbs behind him to mark the way. But the little boy had forgotten about—"_" Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Sehun.

Jongin membiarkan fikiran nya terbang jauh melayang. Satu tahun tanpa kepastian seperti ini, rasanya sudah cukup baginya. Cukup baginya untuk satu tahun membiarkan Sehun terombang-ambing dalam ketidakjelasaan hubungan mereka seperti ini.

"Sabarlah sedikit lagi, Sehunnie," gumam Jongin pelan.

.

Sehun terbangun ketika tubuh mungil Daniel menggeliat didalam pelukannya. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamarnya sebelum akhirnya perhatiannya jatuh pada jam digital yang terletak di atas meja nakas nya.

"Jongin pasti sudah berangkat," gumamnya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun kembali melirik Daniel yang masih terlelap disampingnya.

"Sebaiknya aku memandikan Daniel terlebih dahulu," Jari-jemari Sehun mulai membelai rambut Daniel yang menguarkan aroma bayi pekat ke udara.

Terkadang Sehun berpikir, sebenarnya apa yang dirasakan oleh Daniel ketika di asuh olehnya? Apakah Daniel menyukainya atau malah sebaliknya? Apa dirinya terlihat buruk dimata bocah itu?

"Daniel, _come on wake up_, _please_," Bisik Sehun ditelinga bocah penggila leggo itu. Daniel menggeliat beberapa saat, tetapi masih memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Hei, _we'll out today_!_ Remember_? _Kyungie aunty is waiting for you and me_," lagi, Sehun berbisik pada Daniel seraya tangan bebasnya mengusap-usap punggung Daniel.

Ya, berhasil. Daniel mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"_Mom_, _let me sleep again. Give me five minutes more_," Sehun bangkit dari posisinya, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menggendong Daniel.

"_No more sleep_, _we are late now_. _Come come come_! _Kyungie aunty means a lot of cupcakes and cookies_! _You wanna_, _right_? _Come_!" Daniel menurut saja ketika perempuan yang ia anggap sebagai ibu nya itu mejulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menggendong dirinya.

Sehun lupa sedari kapan, hari-hari nya selalu dimulai dengan mengurusi Daniel. Sehun tidak ingat, yang jelas, harinya lebih berwarna ketika anak itu yang menjadi awalnya.

Atau sebenarnya, karena ayah dari anak itu?

.

Sehun baru tiba di restoran tempatnya janjian dengan Kyungsoo sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi. Kyungsoo memintanya untuk ke restoran terlebih dahulu karena Kyungsoo ingin membicarakan suatu hal padanya. Dan disinilah Sehun sekarang, terduduk disalah satu bangku yang berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo serta tunangannya, Luhan.

"Whoa, _aunty_! Gamsahamnida," Sehun tersenyum melihat Daniel bersorak sorai karena Kyungsoo memang memberikannya sekotak kue mangkuk dan biskuit cokelat. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Daniel pelan. Lalu Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Luhan. Luhan yang mengerti arti tatapan Kyungsoo pun langsung mengambil sebuah tindakan yang diinginkan Kyungsoo.

"Daniel, ingin melihat pameran robot-robot keren bersama Samchon?" Tanya Luhan.

"Benarkah? Dimana, Samchon?!" Tanggap Daniel bersemangat.

"Di gedung yang ada disebrang jalan sana. Kau lihat?" Daniel mengikuti arah tunjuk Luhan dan mengangguk bersemangat setelahnya.

"Aku mau! Ayo Samchon!" Luhan menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan pada Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya. Melihat Luhan yang tak kunjung bergerak, Daniel menarik tangan Luhan dan buru-buru menyeret pria berkewarganegaraan China itu keluar dari restoran tersebut.

Setelah kepergian Luhan dan Daniel, Kyungsoo dan Sehun saling berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo yang memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi pada Sehun. Sehun yang sadar dilihati seperti itu oleh Kyungsoo, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ada apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah mendorong cakir kopi nya dengan diiringi helaan nafas berat.

"Sehun, kau mau sampai kapan seperti ini?" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?" Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menghelas nafasnya.

"Lihat, kau sudah dua puluh dua, Sehun." Sehun masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan polos, "Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah tanpa dosa nya.

"Kau mau sampai kapan menjadi _baby sitter_ dari anak Jongin itu, huh?" Kyungsoo mulai jengah dengan Sehun yang terlihat seperti berpura-pura bodoh dihadapannya.

"Aku bukan _baby sitter_ anak itu, kau tahu," Sehun merengut sebal dikatai sebagai baby sitter Daniel oleh Kyungsoo.

"Sehun, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang telah dilakukan Jongin padamu hingga kau rela berlarut-larut dalam kebodohan ini," tutur Kyungsoo gemas. Sejujunya Kyungsoo amat sangat prihatin melihat Sehun yang tidak mempunyai kejelasan status dengan perfect-human-being-sir-kim-jongin itu.

"Kyungsoo, aku tidak berlarut-larut dalam kebodohan ini," Protes Sehun tak terima yang kemudian di hadiahi tatapan bengis nan sadis dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau bilang kau tidak berlarut-larut dalam kebodohan ini, Oh Sehun?! Kau rela mengasuh anak itu, tanpa dibayar, tanpa diberi kepastian hubungan, tanpa dianggap olehnya?! Kau bilang itu bukan berlarut-larut dalam kebodohan?! Kau gila, Sehun," maki Kyungsoo tak sabaran. Kyungsoo sudah terlalu jenuh menasihati Sehun secara baik-baik. Kalau Sehun tidak bisa diajak bicara baik-baik, Kyungsoo sudah bertekad akan menaikkan tingkat kegalakannya.

"Ish, kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu padaku! Aku kan tidak tuli, Kyungsoo-ya," protes Sehun tak terima.

Kyungsoo mendelik kearah Sehun, "Kau memang tidak tuli tapi kau bodoh,"

"Yah! Mau sampai kapan kau mengataiku bodoh seperti itu terus? Aku sudah bilang aku tidak bodoh," geram Sehun.

"Kau ingin menjelaskan apa lagi padaku?! Aku sudah lelah mendengarnya," Sehun rasa Kyungsoo sedang datang bulan. Tidak biasanya sahabatnya itu sampai seperti ini mengomeli dirinya.

"Tidak usah kau dengar kalau begitu," ujar Sehun polos. Tak menghiraukan emosi Kyungsoo yang kembali naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Sehun, aku akan menikah minggu lusa. Dan aku akan tinggal di China setelahnya. Aku tidak mau kau terus-menerus tebelenggu seperti ini, aku ingin kau bahagia. Kau tahu tidak seberapa besar keinginanku untuk mencabik-cabik Kim Jongin-mu itu? Sangat amat besar melebihi rasa cintaku pada Luhan," mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan mau tidak mau Sehun jadi tidak enak hati sendiri.

Sebenarnya, kalau difikir-fikir, hubungan tanpa status adalah hal biasa. Tapi dalam kasus Sehun, semuanya menjadi amat sangat tidak biasa dimata Kyungsoo. Pertama, Sehun digantung tanpa sebuah status yang jelas selama hampir satu tahun. Kedua, anak bernama Daniel itu, sudah terlalu melekat pada Sehun. Bahkan anak itu sampai memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan seorang ibu. Ketiga, menurut Kyungsoo, Jongin seakan tidak mempunyai niat untuk memberikan sebuah kejelasan pada Sehun tentang hubungan mereka. Keempat, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Jongin selama ini menjalin sebuah kedekatan dengan Sehun. Tak terkecuali, keluarga Jongin sendiri. Sehun mengaku pada Kyungsoo—setelah didesak terlebih dahulu, tentu saja— bahwa Jongin tidak pernah membawanya bertemu dengan orang tua lelaki itu selama ini. Jangankan bertemu dengan orang tuanya, Sehun diajak berkencan yang benar-benar seperti kencan saja seperti nya tidak pernah kalau Kyungsoo tidak salah ingat. Menurut Kyungsoo, seharusnya disini Sehun berhak memaki Jongin atas segala perlakuan yang diterima olehnya. Tetapi, memang sudah garis takdir Kyungsoo yang harus memiliki sahabat dengan kebaikan hati yang sangat amat berlebih seperti ini.

"Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan memaksa Jongin memberikan kepastian itu jika dia sendiri tidak mau," lirih Sehun seraya menggeggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku percaya, Jongin bukan tidak mau memberikannya. Hanya saja, mungkin ada sesuatu dari dalam diriku yang membuat Jongin ragu untuk memberikan kepastian itu padaku," Kyungsoo mendelik bengis untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini pada Sehun. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo memberikan privat kepada Sehun tentang bagaimana cara menjadi jahat.

"Sehun aku bersumpah akan membunuh Jongin jika ia benar-benar hanya mempermainkanmu," ancam Kyungsoo penuh keseriusan. Tapi Sehun malah menanggapi ancaman itu dengan gelak tawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?! Apa itu lucu? Aku sedang tidak melawak, bodoh," Protes Kyungsoo tak suka. Sementara Sehun mengabaikan protesan dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau berlebihan, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku yang akan menjamin bahwa diriku tidak akan semenyedihkan ini lagi. Kau tahu? Bahkan aku tidak pernah menganggap hidupku semenyedihkan yang kau bayangkan itu,"

"Kau memang sudah gila, Sehun," komentar Kyungsoo tajam.

"Kau yang berlebihan. Dasar drama queen, sudah kubilang kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun. Lihat akibatnya? Sekarang kau bahkan lebih hebat berakting daripada bernyanyi, kurasa," kalau boleh Kyungsoo jujur, ia jadi ingin mencakar Sehun.

"Sial kau," umpat Kyungsoo sebal.

Sehun terkikik, "Sekarang, lebih baik kau fokus pada pernikahanmu. Jangan memikirkan aku apalagi menasihatiku terus seperti itu. Aku lelah mendengar ocehanmu. Bahkan kalau kau mau tahu, Baekhyun juga ikut-ikutan memberikan ceramah gratis padaku akhir-akhir ini. Hah, bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana aku hampir gila karena mendengar ocehan yang sama dari mulut berbeda?"

"Sehun, janji padaku. Jika Jongin tidak juga memberikan kejelasan status padamu dalam waktu dua bulan, kau harus mau ku kenalkan dengan Chanyeol," Mata Sehun terbelalak sempurna. Refleks, Sehun mencubit lengan Kyungsoo.

"Aw! Apa-apaan kau, hah? Sakit, kau tahu!" Kyungsoo memelototi Sehun. Sementara Sehun balik memelototi Kyungsoo, tak mau kalah.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Aku tidak sudi kau jodohkan dengan manusia berisik bertelinga lebar itu! Lagi pula, kau tahu betul, kan? _Giant Park_ itu sudah di cap seumur hidup oleh Baekhyun sebagai miliknya. Jangan libatkan aku jika kau ingin menyatakan perang dengan Baekhyun," Kyungsoo diam-diam menyetujui ucapan Sehun dalam hatinya. Kalau ia menjodohkan Sehun dengan Chanyeol, itu sama saja seperti perang dunia ketiga. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, tanda ia mengalah.

"Baiklah, baik. Ku pegang ucapanmu, Sehun. Aku tidak mau tahu," Sehun menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya kearah Kyungsoo. Kemudian Sehun melirik arloji yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sudah hampir jam sebelas. Kapan kau akan ke butik?" Tanya Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang kini sedang sibuk dengan kue panekuk nya.

"Habis ini saja, bagaimana? Biarkan Daniel menyusul bersama Luhan nanti," Sehun menanggukkan kepalanya.

.

Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan meeting nya dengan salah satu klien dari Dubai. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kursi kerjanya lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Tiba-tiba, dering telfon di atas meja kerjanya berbunyi. Dengan malas Jongin mengangkat telfonnya, "Ya?"

"_Sajangnim_, _hwajangnim_ dan istrinya ingin bertemu dengan anda sekarang juga," Jongin menghela nafasnya.

"Suruh mereka masuk," titah Jongin pada Yixing, sekretaris nya.

"Baik, _Sajangnim_," sambungan telfon pun terputus.

Jongin menyandarkan punggung nya ke sandaran kursi duduknya, menunggu kedua orang yang akan datang menemuinya. Jongin meraih setumpuk map bewarna-warni diatas mejanya dan mulai membaca map yang mengantri untuk ditanda tangani itu satu persatu.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Masuk," seru Jongin. Ia sibuk menel itu kata demi kata yang tertera pada lembaran kertas yang tengah ia pegang.

Grep.

"Jonginnie, bogoshippeo!" Jongin diam saja ketika wanita berumur empat puluh tahunan itu menubruk tubuhnya.

Beberapa saat membiarkan dirinya terjebak dalam posisi seperti itu, membuat pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya menipis, "Eomma, a-aku tidak bisa bernafas, le-lepash,"

Secara refleks, sang ibunda pun melepaskan pelukannya kepada anak laki-laki semata wayangnya itu.

"Maafkan eomma. Eomma terlalu merindukan dirimu," Jongin kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada map-map tadi. Membiarkan kedua orang tuanya berbuat sesuka hati mereka.

"Eomma dan Appa kenapa pulang secepat ini? Bukankah harus nya tahun depan?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Eh? Kau tidak senang kami kembali kesini?" Tuan Kim menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin dengan nada mengintimidasi. Jongin pun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Appa, appa tahu betul bukan itu maksudku," Sang Ayah hanya terkikik setelah Jongin berkata seperti itu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat kacau," komentar ayah Jongin ketika pria paruh baya itu menyadari raut wajah anaknya yang terlihat muram.

Jongin diam, mengabaikan pertanyaan ayah nya yang tidak ingin ia menjawab itu. Ayahnya yang sudah sangat hafal dengan gelagat anak laki-laki kesayangannya itu, hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sebagai tanda ia paham jika Jongin sedang mengalami masalah.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya pada Appa dan Eomma, kalau kau mau," tawar Tuan Kim yang disambut gelengan pelan dari Jongin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Appa," kilah Jongin.

"Eomma sudah hafal dirimu baik luar maupun dalam, Jongin. Kau tidak perlu menutupinya seperti itu," Sekali lagi, Jongin menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing. Salah satu klien besar perusahaan kita dari Jerman membatalkan kontrak kerja tadi pagi,"

"Oh, itu masalahnya?" Tanya Ayahnya meyakini. Jongin mengangguk.

"Biasanya kau tidak pernah begitu peduli pada klien-klien kita yang membatalkan kontrak lerja," komentar Ayahnya. Jongin hanya melirik Ayahnya sekilas dengan perasaan sebal. Kata siapa ia tidak pernah peduli dengan klien-klien yang membatalkan kontrak kerja? Bahkan dirinya pernah membentak Sehun akibat salah satu klien yang mundur dalam sebuah kontrak.

Eh, tunggu. Sehun?

Jongin jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika sosok itu terlintas di benak nya.

"Yeobo, apa kau rasa anak kita sedikit aneh?" Bisik ibu Jongin yang merasa aneh dengan kelakuan anaknya. Ayah Jongin memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas sendiri.

"Lihat, lima detik yang lalu, wajahnya sangat amat muram. Lalu sekarang, dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang yang memiliki kelainan jiwa. Aku khawatir, Yeobo," Ujar Ibunda Jongin dengan nada cemas. Tiba-tiba wanita yang look-so-glamour-from-head-to-toe itu teringat dengan cucu kesayangannya.

"Jongin! Daniel, eodiga?"

"Bersama Sehun," jawab Jongin santai.

"Sehun? Siapa Sehun? Baby sitter?" Tanya Ibu Jongin, polos.

Jongin terkesiap. Ah ya, Jongin lupa. Ia belum memberitahukan tentang Sehun kepada kedua orang tua nya itu.

"Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu," tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyeruak ke udara. Jongin dan kedua orang tua nya serempak menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik dengan seragam sekolah yang lengkap tengah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerja Jongin.

"Soojung!" Seru Jongin tak terima.

"Apa?" Tanggap Soojung santai. Gadis itu berjalan memasuki ruangan yang cukup luas itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa nya. Jongin memasang wajah kaget nya.

"Eomma, Appa! Aku merindukan kalian~ Kenapa tidak bilang akan pulang lebih cepat?!" Soojung memeluk erat dan mencium kedua pipi orang tuanya secara bergantian. Menunjukkan betapa gadis itu sangat merindukan keduanya.

"Kejutan?" Gurau sang Ayah. Soojung tersenyum lebar memamerkan eyes smile cantiknya.

"Hei, Jongin. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Eomma tadi. Siapa Sehun?" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Sehun itu, gadis cantik pengasuh Daniel. Yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kekasih nya, Eomma," sambar Soojung semena-mena. Membuat sebuah jitakan mendarat didahi nya.

"Aw! Sakit!" Soojung mengaduh setelah kakak laki-lakinya itu menjitak dirinya dengan tak berperasaan.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, _Eomma_!" Seru Jongin.

"Tapi itu memang kenyataannya, Eomma!" Balas Soojung tak mau kalah.

"Tahu apa kau, huh?! Anak kecil diam saja," Jongin mencubit lengan Soojung.

"Hey sakit, bodoh! Hentikan itu," protes Soojung tak terima karena terus-menerus di hadiahi jitakan serta cubitan secara gratis oleh Jongin.

"Sudah-sudah, hentikan! Kalian ini! Sudah besar masih saja bertengkar," gemas dengan kelakuan kedua buah hati nya yang tidak berubah, nyonya kim menjewer telinga kedua kakak-beradik itu.

"Aw, aw! _Eomma_ ampun, _Eomma_~" Jongin dan Soojung dengan kompak merintih kesakitan. Padahal ibu mereka hanya memegang telinga mereka, tanpa menariknya apalagi menggunakan tenaga. Nyonya dan Tuan Kim hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua anak mereka.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan menjelaskan tentang seseorang bernama Sehun itu kepada Appa dan Eomma?" Jongin mengangkat tangannya secepat kilat. Tuan Kim mengangguk, tanda mempersilahkan Jongin untuk mulai menjelaskan.

"Jadi, memang benar sih Sehun itu yang membantuku mengasuh Daniel—tapi dia bukan _babysitter_! Aku tidak gila untuk memperkerjakan seorang mahasiswi kedokteran sebagai baby sitter!" Lanjut Jongin cepat ketika ekor matanya menangkap Soojung yang akan kembali merecoki penjelasannya.

Ayah Jongin mengangkat alisnya, menunggu kelanjutan dari penjelasan yang tengah ditutur kan oleh Jongin, "Lalu?"

"Ya, Sehun itu—seperti yang sudah ku katakan tadi. Kalau boleh ku bilang, Sehun itu—" Jongin sengaja menggantung kalimat nya. Ia melirik kepada kedua orang tuanya, untuk melihat mimik wajah keduanya. Jongin tampak berfikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas nya perlahan-lahan lewat mulut nya.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

_Yes! Ini dia sequel timezone!_

_Maaf ya kelamaan bikinin sequelnya huhu t_t baru sempet di post t_t_

_Sebenernya ini oneshoot, berhubung kepanjangan kupotong jadi twoshoot hehet;3_

_Maaf juga kalau potong scene nya jadi nyebelin gini(?) ahahaha~_

_So, review please?_


End file.
